The NetNavi's Child
by Gamer95
Summary: A NetNavi mistakenly ends up on Number Four Privet Drive, where it is found by Harry. Upon activating it, he meets Roll, a perky female NetNavi that quickly takes a liking to him. However, when she finds out about his abuse, she will go to any lengths to save him.


It was a warm summer day in the town of Little Whinging. The birds were chirping and the townspeople were enjoying their day.

One however was not. A young boy with messy black hair and an oversized shirt was struggling to mow his front lawn. He was too small to reach the handles so he was holding onto the base to push the mower.

He was miserable as he sweated in the heat and winced at all the stuff that came flying back at him cutting him up here and there. He wished someone would come and help him but for some reason no one even looked over at him.

He frowned sadly at this. 'Why would anyone look at me. I'm just a freak.' He thought sadly and got back to work. Unaware that his whole world was about to change.

A truck caring the latest PET's where heading down the road to deliver them to the local stores. Yet as it went over a pot hole the truck jerked and one lone pink PET was sent flying out of the small opening of the back and into the lawn of Number Four Private Drive.

Harry heard the sound of something landing on the grass nearby. He stiffened, then flinched, expecting his uncle to come around. When no one did, he looked around in confusion.

Then he saw it.

It looked like a small game console, like the one Dudley had. He had seen him playing on it, and was now curious as he approached. He picked it up slowly and stared at the screen.

Slowly, he raised a hand. Then he carefully pressed a button...

The screen lit up and the words. 'LOADING. UPDATING. CONGRATULATIONS. UPLOADING '

Harry blinked as the screen dimmed slightly and soon the image of a woman dressed in pink, black and red battle suit. Around her head was a pink helmet with two yellow ribbons curling around to the back of her head. She had long blond ponytail tied with a green ribbon.

She seemed to stretch as if she was just waking up and blinked her eyes open to show forest green eyes. She looked up at the child who stared down in shock and smiled wide at him. "Hello new operator!"

Harry was so stunned he ended up dropping the PET onto the ground.

"Ouch!" The voice said again making him wince slightly. He didn't want to hurt whoever was in the thingy.

He picked it up hurriedly. "Sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, it's okay!" She assured, raising her hands. "Accidents happen." She smiled warmly at him. "You seem kinda surprised."

"I...I wasn't expecting a pretty lady in the screen..." He said softly, causing her to giggle.

"Well...Here I am!" She replied.

"H-How can a person be inside that tiny screen? Do you need help getting out?"

She giggled warmly and shook her head. "No sweetie. I'm fine where I'm at." She said with a warm smile.

He blushed at the affectionate tone and wording she used with him not used to anyone being nice to him.

Roll giggled again. Her new operator was a cutie that was for sure. He looked so shy! Guess that was something she could help him with. "What's your name sweetheart?" she asked.

Harry blinked and looked back at her smiling face and gave a timid one back. "H-Harry Potter."

Roll smiled wide. "A pleasure to meet you Harry. I'm Roll. Hope we can be great friends!"

"F-Friends?" he asked confused and hopeful.

Jul 29"That's right!" Roll nodded. "You and me? We're friends now!" Harry sniffled slightly. She tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No..." He replied softly. Roll smiled.

"Then be happy!" She replied. "I'm your new friend...That's good. No need to cry."

"I'm sorry..."

Jul 30"It's alright." She smiled bright up at him.

Harry smiled timidly back at her and looked around timidly to make sure that his family did not notice him stop. "I-I have to finish mowing the lawn." He said and started to walk up the mower.

Roll blinked up at him confused. "Mow the lawn? How old are you, sweetie?" she asked since he looked three.

"Uh…" he held up five fingers making her widen her eyes.

"Five?" She asked more confused and shocked. "Shouldn't your daddy be mowing the lawn till your older?"

Harry looked down suddenly very sad. "I-I don't have a daddy."

"Oh!" Roll said feeling guilty and horrible. "Oh gosh sweetie I'm so sorry." She said in a sad yet gentle tone.

"It's okay...He wouldn't want me anyway..." Roll's eyes widened, and she blinked rapidly.

"What?" She said, confused and somewhat upset.

"My daddy wouldn't want me because I'm too freaky." He explained. Roll gasped.

"You don't really think that...?" She said softly. He nodded. She put her hands on her hips. "Who's been telling you this?!"

"M-My uncle..."

"Well! He is just a big meanie then!"

Harry's eyes grew wide at that. "Huh?"

"He's been telling you big fat fibs! Who would ever not want a cutie like you for a son?" she said making him blush.

"Y-You think so?"

"I KNOW so!" she said with conviction. "Your daddy and your mommy love you very much I just know it."

Harry felt a small adorable smile grow on his lips as he lifted the PET and hugged it tightly. "Thank you. Miss Roll." He said softly with some tears falling.

"Your welcome Harry." She said tenderly having an overwhelming urge to hug him back, but sadly she never could. "I think it's time to go back inside. It's starting to get dark." She stated.

"B-But I'm not done..." He replied softly. Roll frowned.

"Who are you doing this for?" She asked, tilting her head.

"My uncle."

"You LIVE with him?"

"Y-Yeah...My aunt and uncle are the only ones who would take me..."

Roll frowned at that in worry. "Oh you poor thing." She cooed softly with a sad tone. She looked over at the mower and noticed a plug at the end. She got an idea. "Hey Harry. Jack me into the mower."

"What's that?" he asked confused.

She gave him a small grin finding his confused look adorable. "See the cord on the side of the PET?" she asked.

He looked to the side and found the cord and pulled it out. "Yeah."

"Now plug it into the mower okay?"

"W-What will happen?" he asked.

She giggled at him and winked. "It's a surprise!"

He blinked and looked at the small plug at the back of the mower and decided to do what she says so she doesn't end up hating him like everyone else did. He placed the cord into the slot and looked down at the screen. "Now what?"

"Just say. "Jack in, Roll!" like that."

"Uh okay…" he said unsure. "J-Jack in Roll."

Soon the screen went dead and Harrys eyes grew wide then they grew sad as he saw the screen go dark. 'She left…' he thought with small tears in his eyes.

He lowered his head in sadness, yet the sudden movement of the mower made his head snap up in shock. The mower was…MOVING ON IT'S OWN!

He stared in shock and slight fear. Oh no the freaky stuff must have happened again! He was near tears at this till he heard a small giggle from his PET. He looked down at the screen and saw it still blank but he heard the giggle of Roll again. "Miss Roll?" he asked curiously.

"Yep!" Her cheerful voice sounded out. "Since you're too little to be doing this, I figured why don't I do it for you?"

"B-But..."

"But?"

"It's MY job-"

"Not anymore it's not! And I'll have it done in record time! Promise!"

Harry watched with worry as the mower mowed down the yard in a fast pace. He could never wish to go this fast before. Soon the lawn was mowed to perfection. Harry walked back over to the mower and inserted the cord into it again, and to his relief a beaming Roll was staring back at him from the screen.

"All done~" she cheered with a smile. "Now get inside before it gets too dark out okay." She asked gently and he nodded his head timidly just happy that she had not left him.

He walked to the front door and gently opened it all the while hiding his PET so no one could see it. Roll, who could still see, looked around the house with curious eyes. It looked…clean. Just not in a good way. She was also wondering why Harry was walking to a closet underneath a set of stairs.

He opened the door silently and walked into it closing it behind him as he sat down on the floor. He took out the PET and placed it on the wall so he was facing it and so that it stood up. The light from the PET screen allowed Roll to see his face but not the room.

"Harry?"

He made a mad gesture to lower her voice witch she did so by covering her mouth.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" she whispered.

Harry looked at her confusion etched onto his face as he shook his head.

"Then why are we in a closet?"

"This is my room…" he mumbled softly.

Roll's eyes widened, and she clapped a hand to her mouth. "So...It's THIS bad...?" She breathed, horrified.

"What's this bad?"

"The...The abuse..."

"Abuse...? What's abuse...?

"Abuse…is when a family is hurting another member of the family." She said softly.

Harry blinked and tilted his head. "B-But this is what I deserve, and when my uncle hits me it's to beat the freakishness out of me."

"BEAT YOU!?" she screamed horrified.

Harrys eyes grew wide in fear and placed his finger to his lips to symbolize to keep quiet but when the loud sound of footsteps approached him made him tense up.

"BOY! WHAT WAS THAT!? I TOLD YOU NO TALKING!" the loud voice of Vernon shouted through the small door.

Roll growled low at the voice and wanted to scream at him to shut up but Harry covered the PET screen and was shivering in fear at his uncle finding out about his new friend.

The man growled low. "GET OUT HERE NOW! DINNER WON'T COOK ITSELF!" he shouted.

Roll froze up on the spot. 'What does he mean by THAT?!' She thought angrily. 'Don't tell me they force him to COOK?!'

Harry stood up in the cupboard and opened it. "C-Coming..." He called out softly. He jumped out of the cupboard, and looked back at Roll. "I'll...I'll be right back...I have to go cook..." He said softly before closing the cupboard gently.

Roll didn't hear him, however.

She was focused on one thing...

She had seen what the interior of the cupboard looked like...

The floor was coated red with hand prints on the walls and on the side was a small bear and blanket in the corner. Roll had covered her mouth in shock and horror. This…this was horrible!

She needed to do something! She wanted to do something! But…she was stuck in her PET and she couldn't access the net unless she was plugged into something. She bit her lip now in worry and tried to look around the dark room for anything she could use, then she saw it.

An old looking computer was resting in the corner and by the looks of it, it could still work! She narrowed her eyes in determination. Now she just needed to wait until Harry came back so he could jack her into the old computer for her to get help.

Roll grew more worried with every minute, and when an hour had passed she was downright terrified that something horrible had happened. The suddenly the door opened and a small figure was tossed into the cupboard with a thud.

"Next time you cook a meal freak! DO IT FASTER!" the large man shouted then slammed the door.

Roll covered her eyes and struggled to hold back tears. Tears of sadness, rage, frustration that she wasn't able to help earlier...

She managed to calm herself down, took a deep breath and spoke. "H-Harry...?" She called out softly. He let out a soft groan in response. "Harry...?"

"H-Huh...?" He said softly.

"I need you to do something for me...Okay...?" She said softly.

"Wh-What is it...?"

"I need you to jack me into that computer okay?" she asked yet she was horrified when he looked at her and saw his once adorable face was now black and blue his one eye swollen shut and his lip bleeding.

"Oh your poor baby…" she said with sorrow at seeing his condition. Yet Harry did not hear her as he crawled and winced in pain as he lifted the PET and crawled over to his 'Night Light' and pulled out the cord.

"J-Jack in…Roll…" he said in pain and exhaustion as he plugged her into the old computer before collapsing.

Roll found herself in a dark part of the net and she looked around with narrowed eyes and started running down the lone net looking for anyone to help her.

She did not know how long she ran but she did not care. She was focused and determined to find that little boy some help. Soon she discovered a lone access to another network and she leaped passed the door and found herself…elsewhere.

She was in a home network it looked like. And the design was filled with wrestling videos, very violent shows, and other images. She was disturbed slightly yet it was what she felt in the net that made her surprised and hopeful.

Not far from her was a body bot unit. Hiding away somewhere in the room that the terminal was located in. She narrowed her eyes and started to run to the end of the network yet she had a problem.

It was blocked and the only way to enter a body bot was for her know the password or to get her operator to manually plug her into the bot. The second option was not going to happen in his condition and she had no idea what the password would be.

"HEY!"

Roll jumped with an eep and spun around to come face to face with a large net navi that was colored yellow armor with large arms and giant fists. It was hunched over like a gorilla and it had a very large green plus sign on its chest.

The navi glared down at Roll with angry eyes. "Who they heck are you?!" it shouted.

Roll frowned at the navis rude attitude and placed her hands on her hips with an annoyed frown. "It's the host that should introduce themselves first don't you think?"

"… Huh?" it asked with wide confused eyes.

The large net navi looked down at her, and took in her features for the first time.

Roll blinked. "Uh...What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Y-You..."

"Okaaay, and WHY are you staring at me?"

"I...I..."

"Your face is red..."

"You're so beautiful..."

Roll blushed at that and lowered her gaze slightly in bashfulness before shaking her head remembering the little boy alone and hurt in a cupboard. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed back up at him.

"I need your help." She said stern.

The large navi blinked as he stared at her. "Wh-with what?"

"Do you know the password to the buddy bot?" she asked gesturing her head to the locked digital door.

"Uh…Sort off…" he said while thinking of it. "Why do you need it."

"I need it to help my operator." She said.

"But the only other person in…the house…is…the other…kid…" his eyes grew wider at he started to see. "Your operator is the freak?"

Roll growled low her eyes narrowed into an icy glare making the large navi shrink away from her in fear. "Don't. Call. Him. That!" she growled low with venom.

"Sorry..." He squeaked, covering his eyes. "My operator doesn't know what his real name is, so all he knows to call him is the freak...I don't know either..."

"Wait, who IS your operator?"

"H-His name's Dudley. He's the son of the people in the house..."

"And now does HE treat my operator?" Roll asked, crossing her arms.

"I mean...He really just leaves him alone...Because whatever he does near him, he gets blamed for it..."

She rose an eyebrow at that and the large navi waved his arms in front of him. "It's true I tell yeah!"

She glared at him then turned back to the door. "His names Harry." She said softly.

"Harry? So that's the kids name huh?" he asked and walked over to the door next to her.

Roll nodded her head and felt a smile grow. "He is so cute and sweet. He was so worried when I jacked into the lawnmower. He…he actually thought I left him…" she said sadly.

The large navi looked over at her sad look and placed his large hand onto the door and few numbers appeared before they all lined up and the sound of a lock opening was heard. "Doors open."

Roll's eyes widened as she looked at him shocked.

The large navi blushed and looked away scratching its cheek. "It-its nothing alright…Just…was tired of hearing your sob story…" he said his tone unconvincing.

Roll smiled up at him and leaped up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" before running into the room leaving a red faced big navi with wide surprised eyes. Before he got a dopy smile and laughed gooflly.

Roll entered the room and with a bright light she was transported.

In the same room was a large child who was laying on his bed reading comics when he heard a sound. He blinked and looked over to the side with narrowed eyes to see the buddy bot he got for his recent birthday fall from the closet.

He blinked at it confused before he was blinding by a light. When he was able to see he saw standing where the bot once was, stood a girl dressed in pink armor. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around before looking at the open mouthed child.

She placed her finger to her lips and he blinked at her and nodded slowly still shocked silent. She giggled silently and walked over to the door and carefully opened it. Before looking down the hallways and finding the stares and rushing to them closing the door behind her

Dudley tilted his head as she ran out. 'Is she...?' He thought.

"Dudley!" A voice sounded out. He blinked.

"GutsMan?" He said, looking at his NetNavi.

"Yeah! Your cousin's name's Harry! She just told me that!" Dudley grinned.

"I KNEW it was SOMETHING like that! I kinda thought it was Jerry for a bit though..."

Outside Roll walked down the steps and turned instantly to see the small door. Not wasting time, she leaned down and opened the door. She gasped when she saw Harry slumped and out cold on the ground with the PET hanging out of his hand.

She reached into the cupboard and with careful grace lifted him up and out of the small room and into her arms. She shook him gently and moved some hair from out of his face. "Harry. Harry. Come on sweetie wake up. Please wake up."

The little boy stirred lightly in her arms and gave off a tired whine of protest but his eyes opened slowly and he stared into green eyes of someone familiar. Still out of it and tired he could only think of one person in his life that had those eyes and a warming presence.

"Mama?"

"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU-" Vernon's loud voice shouted as he turned the corner from the living room and entered the hallway and froze when he saw a woman in pink standing with the child in her arms. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? he shouted at the woman.

Roll's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "YOU." She said angrily.

"Wh-What the bloody hell-" His eyes widened as Roll'a arm began to morph...

"You're the abusive monster." She held her bow towards him. "Why? WHY did you hurt him?"

"Th-That's none of your-"

An arrow from Roll's bow narrowly missed the top of his head, taking off some hair.

"The next one wont miss." She warned as she aimed at the now terrified man's head.

"We never wanted him! He was from my wife's freaky sister, she and her freak husband died and the brat was sent to us! We hated him, but…the old man forced us to take him in! So we decided to use him, he cooked and cleaned and did all the work, and we would beat him, to make him learn his place in the world and to maybe get rid of the freak stuff. Whenever he did it, we beat him harder!" he shouted scared.

The man breathed in and out as he watched the girls head lower so her face could not be seen. "You…" The man froze at the cold tone she used and when her head snapped up it was locked in a cold furry. "MONSTER!" she shouted.

"Now hold on-"

"NO!" she bellowed holding the child protectively in her one arm. "You abusive, sick monster! He is your family! Your FAMILY! And you think just because he is different gives you the right to hurt him!?"

The man was now growing mad at the woman. "I do what I want with my property!"

He regretted those words literally ten seconds later, as Roll dashed forward and planted her fist in a VERY sensitive spot.

Dudley was still in his room, with his ear pressed against the door.

"Anything happen yet?" GutsMan asked.

A shrill scream of agony sounded out through the house.

"Hahaha...Yep..." Dudley replied, holding back the urge to collapse into giggles. "She's saving Harry!"

Vernon fell to the floor crying as Roll rubbed her hand on a nearby jacket. "Gross, gross, gross!" she said repeatedly.

Harry flinched at the loud scream and whimpered as he woke from his daze. "Huh…I didn't do it uncle Vernon…" he mumbled.

Roll gasped and hugged the child close to herself. "Harry! Sweetie are you okay?"

"Miss Roll?" he asked blinking up at her. "You…you got out…"

Despite his wounds Roll found herself giving him a small smile. "That's right." She said softly while moving some hair from out of his face gently. "I got out to save you."

"W-Why?"

"Because, you were being hurt sweetie." She answered simply just holding him close while rocking him gently.

"B-But"

"Shh." She cooed softly to him. "I got you. Your safe now. He won't hurt you anymore." She promised.

"Y-Your promise."

She smiled down at him gently and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He gasped at the contact and was shocked by the action. When she pulled back she gave him a tender smile. "I promise."

Aug 1He looked up at her with wide eyes, and let out a soft whimper. "Y-You...You..." He said softly.

"Shhh..." Roll shushed him and began to rock him in her arms gently. He let out a soft, stifled sob. "Oh, Harry..."

"I...I'm trying not to..."

"No...No, it's fine. Do what you need to."

He sniffed and buried his head into her arms and started to sob and cry.

Roll frowned softly down at him and held him tightly to herself. "Oh sweetheart. It's okay. Let it all out." She spoke softly her eyes closed tight.

The two were unaware as a slight glow surrounded the woman turning metal into flesh, soon Roll herself was crying with the child in her arms wanting to help him remove his pain and his sadness.

The light dimmed and while Roll did not look any different she collapsed to her knees and just held the child close to her now much softer skin making him nuzzle closer to her.

Vernon now recovered stood up slowly and grabbed a cricket bat. He slowly approached the pair and held the bat high. "I. Said. No. CRYING!"

Roll was quick to react, however, reaching up and catching the bat as it came down. "You...IDIOT..." She said lowly as Vernon went pale.

"How?! How are you-"

"Do...you...never...LEARN?!" She rose to her feet and sucker punched him in the nose, sending him staggering back.

"AGH!" He roared. Roll gave him no time to recover, and launched an arrow into his knee.

"THAT is your last warning!"

"AHHHHH!" Vernon shouted out as the digital arrow was lodged into his knee and he collapsed onto the floor in pain. He held his knee in pain as the arrow soon disappeared but the pain did not.

Roll glared at the fat man and with disgust reached into the cupboard and pulled out Harrys bear and blanket and wrapped it around the still sobbing child. He nuzzled into the warm blanket that had stars all over it and his little bear was wearing a blue helmet and had blue armor. Roll found it adorable and handed it with the child who he griped tightly to.

Roll smiled down at him and lifted back up with the PET now in her hand. She walked past the fat man and started to make her way over to the phone to call the police.

The phone rang for a moment before an, "Hello what is your emergency?"

"Hello. I'm calling to report a case of child abuse."

"Location ma'am?"

She blinked and bit her lip. She did not know that!

"Pssst"

She blinked and turned around to see the large child on the stairs. "Number Four Private Drive."

She nodded and gave him a thankful smile before repeating what he said into the phone.

"Alright someone will be right there ma'am."

"Thank you." Roll said before hanging up and walking over to a single chair and sat down with the child in her arms and just gently rocked him in her arms. "Shh. It's okay. Helps coming. It will be okay." She cooed to him gently.

Harry couldn't stop. He tried, but he just couldn't...

"I can't stop crying!" He exclaimed.

"That's all right..." Roll cooed.

By this point, Dudley was really curious.

"What's up champ?" GutsMan asked noticing his partners look.

"It's just that the Buddy Bot wasn't charged all the way…and it's lasting a long time."

GutsMan blinked at that. "No kidding?" He looked over. "Uh champ…the door's not there…"

"Huh?" Dudley asked his friend.

"The door for the bot is gone! Like disappeared!"

"How could it be gone?" he asked. "It's not like…" his eyes grew wide and he stared at the young woman holding and rocking his crying cousin. "Magic…happened."

"Huh?"

He didn't hear him as he watched with wide eyes as Roll rocked Harry gently while giving him light pecks on his cheeks and forehead and rubbing his back and his head gently. Like a mother would her son.


End file.
